mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunshine Airport
Sunshine Airport is the first course of the Star Cup in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. The course takes place in an airport on an island and is the first airport course in the entire Mario Kart series. The staff ghost kart setup is Rosalina driving a Circuit Special with Standard tires and a Super Glider. Layout ''Mario Kart 8 / Deluxe The course begins in a terminal. After a hairpin turn, players will exit the terminal by taking a jump onto the Tarmac. After this, there is a small jump over a conveyor belt, after which the track proceeds under a jetliner. Once passing under the jetliner, a ramp leads to a raised track which then turns left. The track then splits into two alternate paths; one where a jump can be taken onto the wing of a plane, proceed through it and come out on the other wing, or one where the jump is not taken so the player drives under the plane. Shortly after, players will take a left turn, and then hit some boost panels leading to a gliding section. The gliding section acts like you have entered a cannon, as you can't change the direction of where you want to glide. The gilding section ends at a very short anti-gravity section suspended in the air, which loops around to another gliding section. Players will land on a track that goes straight and then turns left and re-enters the terminal. There is one last right turn to the finish line. At the finish, on the right a board can be seen, including names of other tracks, being among others Dolphin Shoals and Sweet Sweet Canyon. On the screens around the inside of the airport, a list of departures to other courses, such as Shy Guy Falls and Thwomp Ruins, can be seen. Posters of Water Park can also be seen. Shortcuts *One can cut off the left turn before the first gliding section if one uses a speed boosting item in the correct place. *The left turn into the terminal can be cut off if one boosts through the grass. *One can drive through an area with conveyors carrying luggage cutting off the final turn. Ghosts Gallery 800px-MarioKart8AirportRunway.jpg|Characters taking off for a gliding section as a jetliner takes off above them. MK8-_Sunshine_Airport.png|The track's icon. Sunshine_Airport_AntiGravity.png|Mario spin boosting on the anti-gravity portion of the track. 800px-MarioKart8LuigiShineAirport.jpg|Luigi gliding on Sunshine Airport. Plane_stamp_MK8.png|The Stamp unlocked for beating the Staff Ghost on this course. Trivia! * If one looks very closely while gliding, players can see the turtle rock from Koopa Troopa Beach. * The GalaxyAir posters reference ''Super Mario Galaxy. *Odd for any airport, jetliners are only seen taking off, never landing. *Inside the airport, a female intercom can be heard speaking. This can also be heard in Super Bell Subway. **Interestingly, Birdo is mentioned on the intercom. *Star-shaped islands can be seen in the sea in the background, possibly referring to the Star Cup the course is part of. *Like Super Bell Subway, there are signs around the track that advertise for other tracks. *There is a secret code that can be found on different parts of the track and it is "55402MS". If you unscramble the code, it is "10.04.02 MARIO SUNSHINE". This code means that Super Mario Sunshine was released on October 4, 2002! de:Sonnenflughafen Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 tracks Category:Star Cup tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe tracks